


A Downed Dragon

by SynchronizedSuchomimus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dragons, Dungeons, Love Triangles, M/M, Murder, Sex, Tags May Change, dragon!norway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronizedSuchomimus/pseuds/SynchronizedSuchomimus
Summary: A young dragon who never learned to shapeshift is captured while hunting for his brother and is to be sacrificed at the next blood moon in two months time. The young guard who has to watch him is the one to shed his blood. After conversing with the dragon for weeks, the guard feels conflicted on whether he should kill the dragon and get his glory or set him free to protect his brother.Edit: Tagged as rape/noncon to be safe. No actual rape happens in here. There will be a passionate sex scene eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Lukas lost his father when he was young. His mother was still pregnant at the time and Lukas was about 5 in human years. His father went out hunting after his mate became with child and the instinct to hunt for her grew too strong. Their lands were infected with the an illness known as the forest plague, which killed a lot of wild game and drove dragons to kill cows, sheep, and horses. As a result, killing dragons was legal if they attacked. When livestock began catching the diseases, killing a dragon was required. Lukas's father was one of the laws' many victims. His mother had laid an egg and it hatched several years later. That was when the black plague hit. Their mother suffered a minor case in the beginning, but to ensure Lukas and Emil didn't get it, she sent them away and perished days later. The Norwegian child was not born a dragon like his younger brothers, he was born a dragon with dragon features. He had horns, a tail, wings, and scales. His scales covered his shoulders, part of his thighs, and on the backs of his hands. Lukas was unfortunate because he never learned to shapeshift. 

Now, he had no choice but to hunt to keep Emil alive. Lukas a barely an adult, though old enough to mate, so he had to scavenge. A dragon who could shapeshift at that age was able to hunt and store food in pockets in their throats. The Norwegian had none of that. He had to carry food in his arms and he still couldn't carry much without dropping things. Lukas was mid-flight when something hit him in the chest. Hard. He screeched and fell to the ground, tumbling down a hill. He hit his head which dazed him for a few seconds. At first he thought he was paralyzed because he couldn't move. He looked down at his body to see that he had been hit with a net made of chains, which knocked him out of the air and held him down. He began to panic, not because he was concerned for himself, but because he was concerned for Emil. What if he died and Emil was left without someone to care for him? He tried to open his wings, but the heavy chains prevented him from doing so. Lukas began mimicking the sound of a submissive dragon in season, hoping someone would come rescue him. A man strode up to him and Lukas figured it was a dragon in disguise, but he realized how very wrong he was when several more rode in on horses. The dragon's first instinct was to spit fire, but he spit up hot coals instead. He coughed. Another man rode into the scene with a cart that would be use to wheel him away. The first man smacked him in the head with a club and his vision went dark. 

When he awoke, he was chained to the floor by his feet. He was bleeding from his nose and mouth, feeling a wet puddle of blood on his cheek. He looked through the bars to see a tall man staring at him. He was blonde and he wore glasses. Lukas couldn't see his eye color, but he felt uneasy. The man tossed a dead chicken through the bars. Lukas looked at it then stared up at him. "Food."

"I'm not going to eat that." It still had its feathers on it. Not only that, it was so lean that if he wanted to satisfy his hunger, he would have to eat its innards. 

"You can shapeshift. Swallow it whole if you're going to be picky," the man replied. Lukas took from that that this man didn't understand the situation. 

"I can't. I never learned how. Either get a fatter animal or let me starve," he growled. The large man tossed a bone through the bars. Lukas grabbed at it and bit down. Hard. The man cringed at the sound of a loud crunch, then realized his mistake. He let that dragon have a bone full of marrow, something only royalty was allowed to have. 

"I'll... See what I can get you. Don't tell anyone about that bone, you eat all of that." 

Lukas grinned. He may have been chained to the floor, but he may be able to pull some strings. By the time the man came back, no traces of bones could be found in the cage. Lukas was unusually thin compared to most dragons, the man took note of this. 

"Do you ever eat? Or do you have children to provide for?"

Lukas blushed at the question. Yes, he had a child to care for, but it was his brother. "No. I'm just barely old enough to mate. You're a moron."

"...How old'r yuh?"

The dragon's eyes narrowed into slits. His chest expanded and he opened his mouth. He breathed a cold, blue, fire. The man fell backwards, holding what looked like a plump duck. Lukas was hardly 18. He'd tried to attract a mate so he could take care of Emil better, but he was always overlooked because he was too skinny, couldn't shapeshift, and looked sick all the time. 

"I'm sorry fer askin'." He tossed the duck into the cage. Cleaned and everything, just not cooked. Lukas set his bedding ablaze, laying on top of it to provide warmth for himself. He never learned to change his shape, but was one of the rare few who could breathe fire in a human form. 

"Leave, so I may eat in peace."

"'M not gonna take it from ya."

"I said leave," he growled. 

"Name's Berwald. Feel free to yell at me if you need somethin'." 

"Lukas. Now go away."

Berwald walked off down the hallway, the clicking of boots on the floor the only sound that could be heard. A guard stopped him just outside the dungeon. "Berwald. The king says you get to kill the dragon. You'll be worshipped."

"He's tied down, hardly a fair fight."

"He'll be let go in the arena. The king wants him as a sacrifice for the blood moon."

"Fine. I'll kill him-"

"And if he has family, imprison them. Make them slaves, do what you want. Having a dragon as a slave is... Appealing." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berwald tends to Emil and the unknown guard from last chapter decides he wants to tame a dragon...  
*smut warning*

Lukas woke to the sound of wings beating on stone. His back hurt, despite the straw provided for him. Not even a pile of bones remained from his dinner. Lukas had learned to choke them down after a while. Once his vision focused, the clear image of Emil clinging on to the barred window was all he could see. He was clinging to the bars for dear life. Lukas stood quickly and bolted to the window, but tripped and fell as he was chained to the floor by his foot. 

"Emil. Go home." Lukas' voice was shaky. 

"Are you in trouble?"

He did't want to worry Emil, but he couldn't lie to him. "Yes, Emil. I'm in timeout."

"Oh... For how long?"

"A long time..."

"When will you come back?"

Lukas had to think for a moment. _I wont,_ he thought. He then remembered that he promised his mother he'd care for Emil. 

"When I find a way to get out of timeout." he gave Emil a fake smile. He then heard the sound of boots on the cobblestone floor and he tried to shoo Emil away from the window. 

"Who's this?"

It was Berwald who had come to visit. Lukas growled at him, though there wasn't much that he could do. Berwald sighed, glancing from Lukas to Emil, who was still hanging on to the window. He instantly made the connection and he felt a wave of guilt. His stomach felt heavy. He was going to kill a young dragon with an even younger brother. 

"Go away."

"I'll protect him."

Lukas stared. He was surprised, though the look on his face showed nothing more than annoyance. He wanted Berwald to leave him alone. 

"I said go away," he growled. 

"I said I would protect yer' brother."

Lukas wanted to attack him, but all Berwald had to do was take a step back to be completely out of his reach. He sighed and gave in. Without Lukas, Emil would die. He'd rather take a chance at Berwald following up on what he said. 

"Fine. But if you hurt even a hair on his head, I'll kill you."

The Swede wanted to ask him how he planned on doing so. He was bound to the floor and behind bars. He knew that Lukas would be free at some point and figured that the dragon before him knew it as well. 

"I promise. I will protect 'im." 

The Norwegian watched as his soon-to-be killer left the hallway. _He's going to get Emil. That boy knows how to hide his dragonself and he better do it,_ he thought. Lukas curled up on the singed pile of straw and waited for Berwald to come back with Emil. At that point, his brother was on the ground outside, waiting patiently. When the Swede came back, there was no dragon. Just a little boy with white hair. Berwald opened the door and Emil ran in and immediately hugged Lukas. It took him a second to realize his brother was crying.

"I want to go home," he wailed.

Lukas had no idea what to say. They couldn't. "We will... Eventually. You'll just have to get used to living here for a little while, okay? Don't show anyone your wings, or your tail, or your scales. Don't even show them your eyes."

"Why?" Emil sniffled.

"Just trust me, okay? I love you. Now go."

He was stern but there was warmth in his voice. A completely different tone than what he gave Berwald. Emil went to the Swede, hesitantly, but he didn't dare question Lukas anymore. The Norwegian's tail lashed back and forth while he stared the guard down, as if he were contemplating eating him. Berwald didn't look him in the eye because he felt uneasy. He locked the cell door and walked off, holding Emil's hand. 

The next morning, when Berwald came back, Lukas was chewing on the bars. There were claw marks decorating the stone walls and the dragon had somehow managed to bite into the metal. There were small, tooth-shaped dents in various places. He could see the small, but sharp fangs in the Norwegian's mouth. 

"What are ya' doing?"

"Fuck you." he growled. The small amount of kindness that Lukas had displayed yesterday was gone. The wall with the window was unmarked, except for three lines that resembled tally marks. 

_Is... Is he counting down the days until he dies?_

Berwald shook the thought away. He took note of Lukas' bleeding hands and immediately connected it to the blood on the walls. Whatever he'd been doing resulted in an injury. 

"Do you want something to eat-"

"Fuck. You."

Berwald sighed. "Would you at least like a book for somethin'?"

"I'll burn it."

"Then I'll read it to ya'."

"Go away."

Berwald was beginning to get frustrated and wondered if he'd always acted like this. He left the hallway and Lukas continued his destructive behavior. He heard the door to the hall open again and he was prepared to yell at Berwald again. That is, until he heard the jingling of chains. He stopped chewing on the bar and looked at the hall. A guard he hadn't seen before was standing at the door. He unlocked Lukas' cell and approached him with ropes and a chain. 

"Who are you?"

"Shut up."

Lukas looked shocked. He backed himself up into the corner and before he knew it, the thin cotton shirt he was given was ripped off. Lukas growled and tried to push the man away but it resulted in him getting thrown to the floor. The man above him used the chain as a gag and pulled his head back. Lukas started to panic. 

"My name is Roman. Learn it because you'll be screaming it." 

Lukas' feet were tied and at this point all he could do was claw his attacker. The burlap pants he wore were removed and the Norwegian attempted to smack Roman with his tail. Roman moved out of the way. 

"Quit squirming, you'll be fine."

The boy tried to pry the chain from his mouth. He wouldn't be able to breathe fire without getting hurt if he didn't. Roman grabbed one of his horns but his thich was met by Lukas' claws. Roman pinned him on his back and squeezed his thighs. Lukas, panicking, and having no other choice, swiped his claws across Roman's throat. He screamed and Lukas could see the faint glimmer of a dagger, then felt a sharp, hot pain in his stomach. Lukas let out an ear-splitting scream as Berwald ran into the hall. By the time he got to the cell, there was a dead guard and an injured dragon laying on its side.   
"Lukas!"  
He didn't answer. His stomach was spattered with blood. The glittery red liquid stained the floor. His wings were gone, just like his tail, scales, claws, and horns. He looked human for once. A naked human who was on the verge of death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord forgive me for I have sinned. Also I'm sorry this took so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Lukas spends his nights with Berwald. They get drunk and things get spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a little short. Also, apologies for the typos, I write these at 1am. **Sorry if this seems rushed, my laptop deleted this chapter like 8 times and I got frustrated.

When Lukas woke up, he felt the softness of blankets underneath him. His stomach hurt and when he sat up, he quickly learned why. He had linen wrapped around his torso and it was stained with blood. He unwrapped his torso and the wound was nothing more than a scar. Berwald walked in with fresh linen cloth, but nearly dropped it when he saw that Lukas was awake. 

"Thank god, you're awake. You've been out for damn near half a moon."

"Half... Excuse me..? T-Tell me that much time hasn't gone by..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Where's Emil?"

"Lay down and I'll tell you what happened."

He was relieved that Lukas didn't argue. Though the dragon was clearly panicky, he laid down. He had none of his dragon features, but that was probably a good thing. Berwald could clearly see that there was no need to change the cloth. 

"How? Yesterday it was still bloody."

"I don't question it. Now tell me where Emil is."

"In the library with one of the maids. I'm sorry, but I chained you to the bed by your foot incase you tried anything," they both looked at the long chain attached to the bed. "You seem fine, though."

Lukas huffed. Berwald continued talking. "I didn't know that he could read."

"Of course he can."

"...I'm glad you're alive."

"So you can kill me?"

"...No. As you'd told me before, I don't owe you an explanation."

"Fair enough."

Lukas sat up again and shook his head. His silvery blond locks fell in his face. They were certainly longer than they had been a month ago. Lukas caught a faint smell. It smelled like a fireplace with a hint of pine. Berwald. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with me."

"...I'd be lying if I said I didn't. No sex, just sleeping next to you. Usually not sleeping, actually, I had to make sure you were okay." 

Lukas scoffed at him, but a blush was present. In his world, that was Berwald putting his scent on him, and Lukas didn't like it. It wasn't that he didn't like the smell he just didn't want to be  _ marked _ . "I do not wish to walk out of this room, so bring me a book and I might not cook you."

Berwald slightly lifted his hands in a surrendering motion. Lukas curled up on the bed. The bed was his hostage now. The Swede turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Lukas got comfortable and began to doze off. 

  
  


He was half asleep by the time Berwald came back. Not knowing what to do, he gently placed his hand on Lukas' side and rubbed. This got an unwanted reaction out of him. Berwald suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm and before he realized what had happened, he was bleeding. Lukas looked up at him. His pupils were narrow, and he had blood on his lips. Lukas bit him. Berwald didn't panic, he just stared from Lukas, to his wound. He saw that the smaller male's eyes were glossy as if he were about to cry. 

"Are you okay?"

Berwald wasn't worried about himself, he just wanted to know Lukas was okay. 

"You scared me," he whimpered. It was probably much more than that. He was probably still worked up about almost being raped. Either that, or he simply wasn't used to being touched. Berwald understood that he'd had to put up with a lot in the last three weeks. He simply wrapped his arm and didn't question it any further. 

"I brought you a book. It's mostly about fairy tales. Y'know... Trolls, unicorns, goblins-"

"I get it."

"I'm sorry if it seems childish."

"It's fine. I'm not picky when it comes to books, even though I know about all of those things. I'm curious to see the human take on them."

"It might be offensive."

"I don't care." 

Lukas took the book carefully. He shooed Berwald away. The Swede sat in the chair by the handmade desk and looked at a book of his own. 

"Do you not have things to do?"

"I have to watch you."

At least Lukas didn't seem offended by the book. Not yet, anyway. Berwald looked under his desk to find bottles. Bottles that likely contained alcohol. It was late and he was tired, so why not?

"Want some?"

Lukas looked up from the book, silent. He tilted his head slightly. He recognized the substance in the bottle as some form of hard liquor. 

"Black whiskey?"

"Mm. Want it or not?"

Lukas paused. "Hand it over."

Berwald gave him the bottle and Lukas took a big swig. It burned, but Lukas liked it. It was stronger than normal whiskey, it hurt more. It had a warm taste to it, a comfortable taste, but it felt like fire in his lungs. Berwald didn't seem bothered by it at all. All that came from him was a slight wince. There was only one problem, just like Lukas, he didn’t know what his alcohol limit was.

  
  
  


After an hour or so of drinking and tired conversation, Berwald attempted to get both of them to go to bed. The keyword here being attempted. Lukas on the other hand, had different ideas. He growled and pressed his lips to Berwald’s, which surprised him, but he kissed back, pressing Lukas into the bed. Not paying much attention, the Swede removed his shirt and began grinding on him slowly. Lukas’ response was digging his nails into his back and lifting his hips up to meet Berwald’s.

_ He was on board with this. He wants this.  _

Lukas groaned when Berwald sank his teeth into his pale neck. The Swede was by no means a virgin, so he knew what he was doing… To an extent anyway. Lukas on the other hand was not experienced and was hesitant, but he followed Berwald’s moves until it eventually became natural. Berwald slipped a hand into the smaller’s burlap pants and grabbed his member. Lukas whimpered and arched his back further, the chain on his ankle rattled. He was uncomfortably hard and the pressure on his neck was painful. Despite all that, he enjoyed it. His blissful crying continued throughout the night. 

  
  


Lukas was the last one awake. Berwald wasn’t in bed when he woke up. He felt sticky and hot and he didn’t like it. It took about a minute before he felt pain in his backside. Lukas slipped his fingers into himself and then removed them. They were coated in a sticky white liquid. He blushed and tried to get out of bed. Wobbly, he stood. He heard the chain rattle and he realized he was still attached to the bed. 

He growled out of frustration. Lukas put his pants on and no sooner that he did, the large wooden door cracked open. A man poked his head in, and it wasn’t Berwald. He had a somewhat childish face with messy, dirty blond hair. 

“Oh. Hello, there,” he said cheerfully. 

Lukas didn’t respond. The man didn’t look threatening, but Lukas had clearly been wrong before. “Who are you?”

“Mathias. You don’t need to introduce yourself, I know you.”

“That’s creepy.”

“Yer’ the one who killed Roman, yeh? 

Lukas nodded. 

“Hey, I’m gonna tell ya’ a secret, okay? So don’t go tellin’ no one. I’m a dragon, too. Came to help ya’. ” 

Lukas glared. “I don’t believe you. How’d you get up here, where’s Berwald?”

“Simple. It’s called charm. I got sexy comin’ outta my arse.” 

“Disgusting. Really charming…  _ Mathias. _ ”

“Nah, I broke in through a window.” He looked around and sniffed the air, “and I dunno where your mate is.”

“He is  _ not _ my mate.”

“Why’d you bed him, then?”

“Drunk. What’s it to you, anyway?”

“Shame, considering either way, in the next moon, you’ll either be dead or far away from here. Not only that, he’s an inferior race. He’s human.” 

Lukas felt butterflies in his stomach. He had all sorts of controversial feelings floating around in his mind. Take his brother, leave, and never come back, or let Berwald kill him and raise his brother as a slave. Part of him wanted to include Berwald in the escape plan, whenever the plan was formed. He had tuned Mathias out, until Mathias struck a nerve.

“I talked to yer’ brother.”

Lukas looked up. “What’d he say?”

“‘Asked him to come with me. He started cryin’, saying he wanted to go home. I can’t ignore a kit’s pathetic cries. Poor kid thought yuh’ were dead. To be honest with yuh, dunno why you don’t just transform and burn the place down.”

“Never learned how. I could set the place on fire but-”

“You’d kill yer mate?”

“Shut up. Idiot, I can’t shapeshift, so if I did blast this place, they’d kill Emil and I on the spot.” 

“Oh… Is that why yuh’ been here so long?”

Lukas grunted in response. He hadn’t been outside in almost a month. He only had a month left to figure this out. 

“Tell yuh’ what, I bring yuh’ yer’ brother and you two talk it out. More than happy to help one of my own.”

“Please. And be quick about it.”

Mathias squinted, looking Lukas up and down. He was slightly toned at the most. The Dane took notice of the fresh scar on Lukas’ stomach. 

“Right, I’ll be back.”

Lukas had so many questions running through his mind. How did he know about Roman, why was he here? He sat back on the bed and waited patiently. It took quite a while for Mathias to come back with Emil, but he came back nonetheless. 

Emil immediately ran to him, crying, and Lukas scooped him up into his arms. Emil hadn’t gotten any thinner, actually, he’d put on a bit of weight.  _ Thank god, they’ve been feeding him decently.  _

“I hate to cut this short but your mate came back into the castle. You should hurry up.”

“Lukas? You have a mate?”

The Norwegian bared his fangs at Mathias, then looked at Emil and shook his head. 

“I want to go home,” he whined. 

“I know.”

“I could take him,” Mathias spoke up. “Until you get out of here.”

Lukas didn’t like that idea. However, he didn’t have much to lose, just his life. “Fine.”

Mathias smirked, his fangs showing. Lukas didn’t like that look, but he wasn’t lying. This man was a dragon as well. 

“You have a lot of questions to answer when I escape.”

“So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make a more detailed smut scene, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweden will be a dragon by the end of the story. It's not spoiling much so I thought I'd tell you. Denmark and Finland will make their appearances at the end of the fic but I tagged them anyway. Also smut may be included but I'm not sure.


End file.
